yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiei
is a character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the original anime. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton, in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report. He is called Vincent in the Philippine version of the anime and in the Viz manga Hiei is called Hiei of the Evil Eye. Hiei's powers and personality Hiei is a hybrid fire and ice yōkai. He has some pyrokinetic and cryokinetic powers, which grant him amazing resistance to extreme temperatures as well as limited immunity against fire and ice-based attacks. Besides being a master swordsman, Hiei is also lightning fast, able to move much faster than human, and sometimes demon, eyes can follow. He is a master of the Kokuryuuha, or Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which he tamed and summons from the Demon Realm, using his right arm as a sacrifice, and which he later consumes to be able to call upon its power.http://www.yuyuhakusho.com/characters/yyh_spiritpopup.cfm?id=1&type=s He possesses an implanted third eye in the middle of his forehead, called a Jagan (邪眼, literally Evil Eye; which is the term used in the English-language manga and Poltergeist Report dub when referring to it). Said implant amplifies all his natural powers, and enables him to summon both the hell-fires of his homeland, Makai (魔界 Demon Realm) and the tamer, but still dangerous, fires of Ningenkai (Human Realm). At the same time, it grants him several near psychic abilities, such as: hypnosis, telepathy, and remote viewing powers. It is hidden behind a special sutra inscribed strip of cloth he uses as a bandana.http://www.yuyuhakusho.com/?page=characters&id=1 Hiei typically squabbles with Kazuma Kuwabara and keeps a cold and uncaring exterior, but deep down is a loner who desires true friendship and companionship and seems to hold a certain amount of respect for all his teammates. He seems to be closer to Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in the Demon Realm, but despite this, he is very honorable and always keeps his word. Early li In the human world After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This briefly took him from his quest in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai (霊界, lit. Spirit World), and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case. Shortly after the heist, Kurama walks out on Hiei and Gouki. Hiei is initially furious, then disappears, leaving Gouki alone to fight Yusuke. Later, the scenario is shown from a very different angle: during their partnership, Kurama allowed Hiei to push him around out of fear that he might lose his chance to heal his mother if he didn't do as Hiei said. Hiei was impressed that Kurama stood up for himself, and this may have been a factor when he forgave Kurama for his betrayal. Sometime later (two weeks in the manga, one month in the Japanese anime version, six months in the English anime), Hiei became a valuable ally in Yusuke's third case. He helps to fight against the Shiseiju ("four beasts"), defeating Seiryu. During Yusuke Urameshi's fourth mission - to rescue Yukina - he was given the task of giving Yusuke the tape with the mission briefing. Koenma gave him this task to keep Hiei from knowing the details, knowing that Hiei would certainly kill Tarukane, the man holding his sister. Hiei would be severely punished if he were to succeed in killing the evil human, since yōkai are forbidden from killing any humans. Hiei found out the details anyway, and almost succeeded in killing Tarukane, but decided that Yukina's life was worth more than that and stated that he didn't even think Tarukane was worth killing. Afterwards, she said that Hiei seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place him. Hiei remained quiet and told her nothing, except that he was a friend of Yusuke and Kuwabara's, not only upholding his oath to Shigure, but also because he was afraid that she would be ashamed of his past. Dark Tournament During the Dark Tournament, Hiei was able to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, a Jaou Ensatsu technique, winning his match against Zeru in the first round in a short amount of time thanks to his Jagan. However, because it was his first time using this attack, it crippled his arm. This was a feat on its own as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches during the entire tournament. During the tournament's third round he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker making him unable to participate in that round. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the field had an unusual effect on Hiei's arm, as it healed it back to 100% health. Later, he masters the technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Bui of Team Toguro in the last round and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. It was also revealed during the Dark Tournament that Hiei's name means 'flying shadow', which is fitting due to his incredible speed that would have aided him in the few fights he was in. Chapter Black During the Chapter Black arc, Hiei did not want to join the group in their mission against Shinobu Sensui at first because he felt it did not involve him in any way. Later, after saving Yusuke from Sensui's follower Sniper (Kaname Hagiri), Hiei fought against Yusuke again in order to help calm him down, since Yusuke was in a rage over Sensui kidnapping Kuwabara. He joins up with the others to fight against Sensui and is eventually trapped in another dimension with Kuwabara and Kurama, forced to watch Yusuke fight Sensui. However, his newfound powers which was equal to that of lower A-class demon that he gained over Yusuke's death weren't able to match up against Sensui's S- Class sacred energy. Hiei's energy, along with Kurama and Kuwabara's rose all the way up to a mid A-class after Yusuke was resurrected. Afterwards, Yusuke bribed Hiei with the Chapter Black tape, a VHS tape said to contain on record all of the crimes mankind has ever done onto itself and others, in exchange for helping to defeat Sensui. Hiei managed to gain possession of the tape in the end, but destroyed it without ever watching it. Three Kings During the Three Kings arc, Hiei is invited by Mukuro to travel to her territory and become a part of her army. For six months Mukuro put Hiei on a survival test; being forced to fight over five hundred A-Class demons. Hiei's demon energy then rose up to an upper A-Class. He then faced off against Shigure, the one who implanted him with his Jagan. Hiei was able to defeat Shigure, but lost part of his forearm which was cut off and also ended up being mortally wounded in the process (in the manga, he was literally cut in half at the waist). Afterwards, per Mukuro's wishes, his arm was restored and he was healed, and Hiei continued to train under her. It is here, that it is discovered that Mukuro held Hiei's Tear Stone, and the Tear Stone was returned to him. He then continued to train under Mukuro. When Raizen died, Hiei traveled to Yomi's territory to meet up with Yusuke. It was here that Yusuke announced his decision to hold a tournament to determine the Demon Realm's new ruler, rather than to have individual territories. Hiei entered and was among one of the many competitors. Hiei was able to make it through the preliminaries and first round. He was then forced to fight Mukuro. Even though Hiei's demon energy was equal to that of a mid S-Class demon, it was still not enough to match up against Mukuro's upper S-Class demon energy. He lost to her in his final round, but still achieved his true goal: to rid Mukuro of her shackles. In the final episode, Hiei chose to remain in the Demon Realm, and took up the task of escorting humans who have accidentally wandered into the Demon Realm back to the Human Realm, as well as erasing their memories with his Jagan Eye. In chapter 172 of the manga, where Mukuro's past is revealed (different than the anime), Hiei fuses Mukuro's cruel father with a plant that automatically heals wounds, allowing Mukuro to torture her father as much as she wants, allowing her to get revenge. In the OVA, Hiei is seen with Kurama, Yusuke, and strangely Kuwabara, entering the next Makai Tournament. Powers and abilities *'Jagan/Evil Eye' With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control weaker demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to bind his foes and summon multiple dragons. *'Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha' (邪王炎殺黒龍波 literally Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave). Black Dragon Hell/Unholy Fire in the English manga. Black Dragon Wave in the English dub done by U.S. Manga Corps. Dragon of the Darkness Flame in the English dub done by Funimation. Black Dragon Spirit Technique in the Filipino dub Version. This technique involves Hiei creating dragons of fire from demon world using his demon energy to lure the flames to him and then releasing them in the direction of his target/enemy. The dragon cannot be controlled directly once released, however eventually Hiei learns to absorb the dragon once it is stopped and thrown back at him. This puts him in a temporary super state where his offensive and defensive abilities, though it uses up a lot of his energy. As the series progresses, Hiei can use the dragon at will without seriously damaging his arm. It initially crippled his entire right arm the first time he used it, but his arm was later accidentally healed by the enchantress Ruka's forcefield, which had been meant to trap him. This is one of the strongest attacks in the YuYu Hakusho universe. *'Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō' (邪王炎殺煉獄焦 Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Purgatory Scorch) Fist of the Mortal Flames in the English Dub. Blazing Fist of the Overlord in the English Manga. Hiei draws the lesser, "mundane", flame of the human world into one or both of his fists, and utilizes his lightning speed to create an incredible, fire-based, close ranged attack that can strike multiple times. In the final opening of the anime, Hiei is also seen using this technique to unleash a burst of orange flame to incinerate foes, rather than enhancing the strength of his fists. *'Jaō Ensatsu Ken' (邪王炎殺剣 Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword) Sword of the Darkness Flame in the English Dub. Black Fire Sword in the Filipino Dub. Hiei summons a sword composed of demonic flames by luring the darkness flames of spirit world using his demon energy again, but channels them into his sword instead of fully releasing them, making it less dangerous for him and his body (In the Japanese version Hiei creates this attack by merging his yoki with the flames of Demon World and the Dragon is not mentioned at all). Hiei notes his distaste for this particular attack, since it resembles a flaming version of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword and also because he finds it cowardly to transfer such a powerful attack into a form where it is easier to control. He eventually learns to create the sword without a channeling point, as Kuwabara does. References This information comes from:http://www.wikipedia.com Category:Characters